In general, a washing machine is an apparatus including a tub that accommodates water and a drum that is rotatably installed inside the tub, and the drum rotates with laundry loaded inside the tub to wash the laundry.
A user may feed a detergent to a washing machine detergent container or use a detergent directly fed into the drum, but a conventional washing machine does not provide a function of setting a detergent use environment by the user or a function of varying operations of the washing machine in both cases in which the detergent is fed to the detergent container and the detergent is directly fed into the drum.
Meanwhile, the liquid detergent market has increased recently, and there is a trend that a washing machine equipped with an automatic detergent feeder that automatically feeds a detergent is being released in order to solve inconvenience in measuring the liquid detergent. Thus, a role of the detergent container is reduced. In addition, a user may use at least two kinds of detergents such as a delicate washing detergent, a general washing detergent, and the like in the home, and therefore there is inconvenience that the detergent container should be replaced when using the automatic detergent feeder.